Siete minutos en el cielo
by Karii Malfoy
Summary: Durante un juego de la botella, Parvati reta a Hermione a pasar siete minutos en el cielo... con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy... pero nada sucede como se espera.


_**Hola, me decidí a escribir un PG:13 para que mi buena amiga **_**Small World of Cristal**_** pueda leerlo. Este fic va dedicado a ella, que mientras más la conozco, mejor me cae; es un regalito de navidad adelantado. A mis lectores de las otras historias les pido paciencia, ando medio bloqueada y apurada, pero espero poder actualizar **_**'Santo Pecado'**_** antes de año nuevo. Muchos besos y ojala disfruten este arranque de inspiración.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__no, el Potterverso no es mío… aun (risa malvada)_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

**Siete Minutos en el Cielo**

En una salita en penumbra se podían distinguir las siluetas de varios adolescentes sentados formando un círculo alrededor de una botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía. Sus miradas variaban entre ansiosas y divertidas, e incluso indiferentes y a la escasa luz que proveía la chimenea se reconocían los distintos colores e insignias de las casas a las que pertenecían.

Estos chicos y chicas eran los estudiantes de sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y esa ocasión era una de las pocas en las que las cuatro casas convivían pacíficamente. El juego de la botella. Que existiera un acuerdo tácito de tolerancia no quería decir que no existieran desavenencias, pero al menos no sacaban a relucir las varitas a cada rato.

Ya la botella había cobrado algunas victimas y el espíritu festivo, sumado al alcohol que los Slytherins se habían encargado de proveer (sorprendiendo a muchos al colaborar) estaba causando estragos en aquellos jovencitos.

Una Hermione Granger con las mejillas rosadas por el alcohol consumido, miraba con miedo como la botella giraba, temiendo que se detuviera en ella y la obligaran a hacer el ridículo del que no se podía zafar. Pensó con remordimiento que bien hubiera podido abstenerse de colocar el hechizo obligante sobre los jugadores, pero eso le hubiese restado diversión. Gracias a ella era imposible sacarle el cuerpo al reto impuesto, cualquiera que fuese… y sus compañeros habían celebrado la idea.

Pero ahora, viendo como Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil la miraban con especial malignidad se arrepentía de haberlo pensado siquiera.

Y como si el destino se hubiese puesto en su contra, en ese instante la botella comenzó a enlentecer y la señaló a ella directamente, del otro lado estaba una muy contenta Parvati. Si ella misma no se hubiese encargado del hechizo antitrampas, hubiese jurado que sus dos compañeras de casa eran las responsables de su desgracia.

-Hermione Granger –pronuncio la joven morena, con un dejo de malicia en la voz- ¿qué reto le vendría mejor a la "alumna más brillante del colegio"?- casi escupió las últimas palabras.

La verdad, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown no querían ni un poquito a Hermione. Por motivos distintos, ambas la odiaban. Lavender pensaba que por culpa de esta, su Won-Won no le daba ni la hora. Parvati envidiaba el hecho de que Hermione demostraba ser una bruja extraordinaria, además de tener unos pretendientes de envidia (como Viktor Krum), ser amiga del 'niño que vivió' y además ser apreciada por la gran mayoría de los otros estudiantes y profesores. Esta antipatía no hacia sino aumentar cada día, mientras ellas no recibían ni un poquito de la atención que Hermione parecía recibir a todo momento. Así que con su cabecita llena de rabia, Parvati Patil decidió el peor destino para Hermione Granger. Poco sabía ella.

-Creo que te mereces _siete minutos en el cielo_ con… –hizo una pausa dramática para mayor impacto- Draco Malfoy.

Hermione bufó, temiendo una terrible reacción por parte del mal llamado 'Principe de Slytherin'; pero el chico camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta que se materializó en la pared contraria a la chimenea y la mantuvo abierta para ella, que se acerco titubeante. Harry y Ron ya se iban a quejar, pero Hermione les dirigió una triste sonrisa de consuelo y camino con la frente en alto hacia donde la esperaba Draco Malfoy.

Tan pronto ambos entraron al pequeño escobero, la puerta se cerró. Hermione enseguida supo que no se abriría hasta que no hubiesen pasado los siete minutos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de dar la vuelta para enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy. Pero los insultos que esperaba nunca llegaron. El rubio solo la miraba con una mueca indescifrable.

**Minuto uno**

El ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con varita. Ambos estaban enfrascados en un duelo de miradas que se negaban a detener. Hermione se sentía nerviosa sin saber porqué, pero sus ojos del color del Whiskey de Fuego jamás se desviaron de la mirada de mercurio de Draco Malfoy. Este mantenía su sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja levantada, como retándola a preguntarle algo. Y era tan difícil mantenerse serena en ese espacio de dos por dos en el que apenas cabían de pie y escasos centímetros el uno del otro, tanto así, que podía saborear el aliento del rubio que consistía en una extraña mezcla de alcohol mermelada de frambuesa.

**Minuto dos **

-¿Cómo se llama la chica que te retó?- la voz de Draco Malfoy era un susurro.

Hermione se removió sorprendida tanto por la pregunta como por el tono usado al formularla. Se había ronco y salvaje, como anhelando algo. Por un instante bajo los ojos mientras jugueteaba su corbata. Al fin inspiro profundo y dejo salir el aire muy lentamente. Alzó de nuevo sus ojos almendrados para posarlos en la mirada divertida del chico.

-Parvati Patil, ¿por qué? –respondió también en un susurro, pensando que su acompañante tenia los ojos más bonitos que había visto, del color del cielo en un día tormentoso.

-Para darle las gracias.

**Minuto tres**

Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar a que se había referido el rubio cuando sintió que brazos firmes la sostenían de la cintura y su boca era asaltada por su enemigo público número uno, Draco Malfoy. Por primera vez, desde que tenia conciencia, la chica tenía la mente en blanco.

Tal vez fueron los nervios, la sorpresa o el alcohol, pero la castaña respondió al beso con fervor y pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, enredándose, probándose y confundiéndose. Sus labios estaban húmedos, calientes y ansiosos y se acariciaban creando un ritmo frenético y salvaje, pidiendo más y ofreciendo un paraíso prohibido.

**Minuto cuatro **

Draco dio un gruñido y liberó los labios de Hermione por un momento, depositándola en el suelo del que la había levantado por el ímpetu del beso. Soltó una risa ronca y gutural desde el fondo de la garganta y la miró, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas más arreboladas que de costumbre; sus labios hinchados estaban entre abiertos, y a él se le antojó que se veía más hermosa que siempre.

-Solo Merlín sabe desde cuando quería que esto sucediera –soltó y se sorprendió a si mismo, no tenía planeado decirle nada a la chica.

-¿De verdad querías que esto pasara? –pregunto la castaña abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa que le causo aquella declaración- se supone que me odias y me tienes asco por ser una hija de Muggles-.

-Granger, de veras crees que si me dieras asco te hubiese besado como lo hice y tendría ganas de volver a hacerlo –respondió Draco con un dejo de risa en la voz- que bajo concepto tienes de mi-.

**Minuto cinco**

-Solo digo lo que he vivido durante cinco años y medio de antipatía e insultos.

-_Touche_, lo sé. La verdad nunca te he considerado inferior. Sería estúpido hacerlo, teniendo el cerebro que tienes. Además he visto tu sangre, y puedo decir que es tan roja como la mía. La verdad, durante mis primeros años te admiraba, eras fuerte, inteligente y linda, y no te dejabas vencer, pero yo debía guardar las apariencias por el bien de los dos. Luego me cacheteaste y no te pude sacar de mi cabeza. Que fueses al baile luciendo hermosa y del brazo del Neanderthal de Viktor Krum no me ayudo mucho. Le enviare un gran ramo de flores a esa chica hindú…

-Parvarti…

-Eso mismo.

**Minuto seis**

-¿En serio quieres volver a besarme?

Ante tal pregunta Draco no perdió tiempo y acerco sus labios de nuevo, saboreándola y solazándose en su tibieza y su dulzura. Acariciándola por encima de la ropa y acercándola tanto como era humanamente posible. No queria dejarla ir nunca y así se lo dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, causándole cosquillas, ella respondió con un gemido. Su tiempo juntos en ese armario que era el cielo se les estaba acabando y lo aprovecharon todo lo que pudieron.

**Minuto siete**

La puerta se abrió con un crack y Hermione y Draco salieron en silencio, luciendo muy tranquilos. Nadie podía creer lo que veían, todos esperaban verlo salir como si vinieran de un campo de batalla, pero ellos no lucían ni un tris descompuestos. La castaña camino hasta sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Draco ocupaba su lugar entre sus guardaespaldas con la misma mueca de indiferencia de siempre.

***

Lentamente el salón se fue desocupando de estudiantes cansados y alcoholizados, que se dirigían a sus salas comunes en silencio para pasar inadvertidos por los profesores y el cuidador psicópata. Hermione les pidió a sus amigos que se adelantaran pues debía anular los hechizos que había puesto. Draco les comentó a Crabbe y Goyle que antes de volver a su habitación pasaría por el baño de prefectos para despejarse un poco.

Al final en el salón solo eran ella y él.

Y se fueron acercando hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaban.

Y se besaron con pasión desmedida.

Y ambos pensaron que esos habían sido de veras, siete minutos en el cielo… que pensaban repetir cuanto pudieran.

_Fin _

_**Que me dicen, flores o tomates?**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo…**_

_**Le pedí a santa muchos reviews… se cumplirán mis deseos???**_

_**Un beso! Y Feliz Navidad para todos y todas en FF!!!**_

_**Hasta la Proxima,**_

_Karii Malfoy_

…_travesura realizada._


End file.
